New aircraft are being designed with more fuel-efficient, aerodynamically-shaped forward fuselages that reduce drag while providing better cockpit frontal vision. In addition to increasing fuel economy, aircraft of the future include sleek aesthetics that symbolize 21st century aircraft. One limiting factor in producing an aerodynamic forward fuselage is currently known planar cockpit windshields (see FIG. 1).
Current windshield technology utilizes glass ply laminated planar windows that cannot be shaped with an efficient aerodynamic shape. Current windshield designs employ mature technology. As such, glass ply laminates are substantially planar with little or no curvature (see FIG. 2). Current windshields include heavy frames located between panes. These frames do not present a smooth aerodynamic surface that is flush with the fuselage. As a result, current windshields produce unnecessary drag. Also, many labor-hours and their attendant costs are needed for installing the panes and support frames. This design is not well-suited for next generation aircraft that entail enhanced aerodynamics produced with reduced labor-hours.
Therefore, there is an unmet need in the art for easy-to-install, aerodynamically-shaped windshields.